


A Devil’s Present

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Dom!Renjun, Halloween, M/M, Throat Fucking, Unsafe Sex, sub!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: The crowd is noisy, everyone is minding their own business, everyone but Renjun, because he can’t stop looking at the angel across the room.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 54





	A Devil’s Present

**Author's Note:**

> •eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.  
> •this was supposed to be posted on halloween.  
> •now, enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed.

The alcohol runs in everyone’s veins. All of them keep dancing, bodies pressed against each other. The crowd is way noisier than any other day, but Renjun still has his eyes on the blonde good-looking guy.

Renjun is sure the other knows he is looking at him, and he doesn’t feel ashamed of it. The blonde man is probably the hottest male Renjun has seen in a while. He isn’t wearing a shirt. His toned abdomen is for everyone to see. His torso is surrounded by a white harness, it goes all the way to his back, holding what seems to be like angel wings. And damn, those jeans he’s wearing. White-colored skinny jeans to be exact. And last but not least, the stupid halo on top of his head.

Fate seems to be on Renjun’s side. For the blonde guy’s luck, the small male is wearing a black skirt that wraps tightly around his waist, a red crop top, a really cute black bag, devil wings, and the not-so-pure, horns. How cliché.

The little devil stops looking at the beautiful angel across the room and starts walking somewhere else. Glimpsing over his shoulder to make sure the other one is following him, and thankfully, he is.

Perhaps the angel isn’t pure at all.

Renjun manages to get inside an empty bathroom and waits for the other man to do the same. He sees the blonde man entering the small room, and a smirk immeasurable comes to his face.

“Close the door, um… whatever your name is.” Renjun slowly approaches the other and waits for him to close the door.

“Lee Jeno, sweetheart.” says, Jeno, when he closes the door, not wasting time and turning right after, literally gluing himself to Renjun.

“And I'm Huang Renjun.”

And that’s how Renjun ends up with a beautiful angel’s big cock inside his mouth. Fucking his throat with no mercy. Making Renjun a gagging mess.

“Who would’ve thought? Twenty minutes ago I’d swear you were a total dominant person, but you’re really just a cock slut.” Renjun whines, his hands grab tight to Jeno's naked calves. 

Renjun, letting Jeno's cock fall out of his mouth stands up and faces him. There’s suddenly a challenging aura surrounding them.

“Do you want me to prove that you were right at the beginning?” the little devil doesn’t even let Jeno answer. 

Renjun tightly grabs his hand around Jeno's shaft, pumping fast, and soon enough the other is already thrusting into Renjun’s hand.

“Oh no, the puppy isn’t allowed to do that.” Renjun sightly slaps Jeno's cock with his palm, provoking the other to moan painfully. “I'm in charge now, little boy.”

Gently grabbing jeno by his hair, Renjun makes him sit on top of the toilet. Taking his white harness off, Renjun’s smile slightly slanting upwards to the side.

“We’re gonna play a fun game, okay?” Jeno looks up, puppy eyes intensely staring at Renjun. 

Renjun wraps Jeno's hands and moves them to the his back. Tying them up with the harness

“I'm gonna take my clothes off.” Jeno stands up, and Renjun gently pushes him down. “Don't stand up unless master says so.”

“Master?”

“You’re gonna call me master from now on, puppy.” Renjun’s index finger presses against Jeno's lips, and he knows he’s supposed to stay shut until he’s allowed to speak again.

Renjun slowly taking his clothes off is almost physically hurting jeno. His throbbing cock is against his abdomen, pre-cum wetting his whole length. His eyes travel Renjun’s almost naked figure. Renjun’s hands are unbuttoning his pretty skirt, letting it fall down when he’s finally done. 

Jen's gulp is loud enough for Renjun to hear, and he smiles.

“Do you like it?” asks Renjun, tracing up his own hard-on through the black panties he’s wearing. Jeno only nods, not being able to verbally answer. “Speak, you dumb puppy.”

“Y-yes, I Like them very m-” Jeno chokes the moment he feels renjun’s warm hands running through his thighs. 

Renjun takes his own harnesses, grabbing them around Jeno’s legs, taking it to the back of the toilet, and finally tying him up when he’s sure Jeno is not gonna be able to free himself. Then he stands up once again, taking his panties off, and sitting on Jeno’s lap.

“Your cock isn’t that big, I'm pretty sure it will fit without any preparation.” Big lie, just as big as Jeno's dick. Jen's manhood is probably bigger than most of the ones Renjun has seen during his whole life, but Renjun is not gonna admit it, especially not when he’s so desperate for the other.

He slides Jeno's cock inside him in one go, tightening his hold on Jeno's shoulder, digging his nails and a soft moan leaving his mouth as jeno hits him right in the prostate.

“Fuck. You’re not allowed to do anything until I tell you to.”

“Okay, master.”

Renjun rides Jeno, making him shake with each bounce, not letting him come until he says so. 

“Look stupid puppy, if you cum, I'm gonna keep going and torture you until I’m tired.” Renjun’s face is serious as he leaves a small peck on Jen's lips.

Maybe Jeno doesn’t have as much luck as before, because just some minutes after, he’s coming inside Renjun, letting a groan leave his mouth, but then the other stops bouncing on his cock, looking at him furiously.

“Oh no, the puppy was a really bad boy just now… you didn’t follow master’s rules.” And maybe, only maybe Jeno regrets coming so early.

Renjun keeps bouncing on Jeno's soft cock until it is hard once again.

Jeno is a drooling mess, overstimulation getting the best of him. Shaking and begging his master to stop. The mother fucker hasn’t even come once, while Jeno is already going for his third shot inside Renjun’s tight walls.

Renjun feels Jeno tensing up, knowing he's coming once again. He increases his velocity, gaining so many more whines for the other under him. 

“Cum little puppy, cum again for  
master.” Renjun feels the hot liquid shooting in him, he keeps bouncing until he gets his own release.

The devil cleans jeno really quick, right after he runs to where his bag had been left, taking what seems to be a plug out of it, not wasting time and putting it inside his hole.

“I’m gonna keep puppy’s cum inside me, does that make you happy?” Renjun kisses Jeno softly before starting to put his clothes on.

“Yes, the puppy wants his master to keep his cum.” Jeno's eyes are almost closing due to the tiredness.

Renjun is finished putting all his clothes on, except for his panties, which he’s holding with his left hand.

“I'm gonna leave this here for you.” Renjun says as he gently puts them on top of Jen's lap. He kisses the blonde man one last time, before saying his last words. “Sayonara, puppy.” He caresses Jen's face and leaves the bathroom right after.

Leaving a dumbfounded jeno still tied up, screaming for help as Renjun closes the bathroom door, with a small smile forming on his lips as he hears the yelling. But at least, the devil’s number is written on a small paper, hidden under the panties.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from twt.


End file.
